dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Clone (FighterZ)
Clones are mindless replicas created by Android 21 that appear in the story mode of Dragon Ball FighterZ. They are created from the cells of warriors and are grown quickly in order to be ready for battle as soon as possible. Overview They closely resemble the original fighters they were cloned from, but tend to have darker colors, paler skin and red eyes. Unique amongst the clones are the Clone Kid Buus, who aside from a darker look, possess the personality and traits of Kid Buu and are simply referred to as "Kid Buu" by the characters. This is presumably due to Kid Buu's unique Majin cells. Clones *'Clone Goku' *'Clone Yamcha' *'Clone Krillin' *'Clone Tien' *'Clone Piccolo' *'Clone Vegeta' *'Clone Gohan' *'Clone Trunks' *'Clone Nappa' *'Clone Captain Ginyu' (/w Clone Ginyu Force) *'Clone Kid Buu' *'Clone Cell' *'Clone Frieza' Power Most clones possess similar but inferior power to that of the fighter they are a copy of, from the time their cells were taken and used to make the clone. It is hard to determine their strength, as when Gohan encounters a Clone Gohan he says he might have some trouble taking the clone down if he was copied from Gohan when he had his potential unlocked by Old Kai but will be easy to deal with if he's from before Gohan got the Z Sword or from the last time Frieza showed up. Upon sensing a Clone Tien's energy, Tien notes that his clone possess the same power as him. Piccolo also notes that his clone possess the same power as him. Techniques and Special Abilities ;Clone Tien *'Ki Blast' ;Clone Kid Buu *'Sleep' *'Absorption' Forms and Transformations ;Clone Goku *'Super Saiyan' - All Clone Gokus appear in the Super Saiyan state. ;Clone Vegeta *'Super Saiyan' - All Clone Vegetas appear in the Super Saiyan state. ;Clone Trunks *'Super Saiyan' - All Clone Future Trunks appear in the Super Saiyan state. ;Clone Cell *'Perfect Form' - All Clone Cells appear in the Perfect Form state. ;Clone Frieza *'Final Form' - All Clone Friezas appear in the Final Form state. *'Golden Frieza' - All Clone Friezas have access to their Golden Frieza form through their Special Move List though they are never seen utilizing it. ;Clone Buu *'Pure Majin' - All Clone Buus appear in their Pure Majin form. Adult Gohan implies it is unlikely that they were cloned from Kid Buu's cells as if any survived he would have regenerated, thus it is more likely the were cloned from Good Buu but became Pure Majins due to his cells possessing Kid Buu's latent power which was likely some how unlocked by the manner in which they were cloned and/or due to the uncontrollable nature of Majin cells. This is supported by the fact no impure incarnations of Majin Buu are shown to have been successfully cloned (as Android 21 herself is the byproduct of genetic engineering a female Earthling into a new type of Bio-Android and not a true clone). Gallery Clone_Goku_and_Clone_Yamcha.png|A Clone Yamcha and Clone Goku Clone_Tien_and_Clone_Krillin2.png|A Clone Tien and Clone Krillin Clone_Ginyu_Force.png|A Clone Ginyu Force Clone_Cell.png|A Clone Cell Clone_Kid_Buu.png|A Clone Kid Buu Clone_Frieza.png|A Clone Frieza Trivia *The Kid Buu clones are different compared to the other clones as they retain the original Kid Buu's personality and absorb other clones in order to grow stronger. It is implied that this is due to the unique nature of Majin Buu's cells which are implied to also be responsible for Android 21's insatiable hunger. Thus the unruly nature of these clones and Android 21's dark nature may both be attributed to Kid Buu's cells. This makes sense given Kid Buu's destructive nature and unruly personality. Additionally the Kid Buu Clones habit of absorbing other clones resembles Android 21's own habit of consuming clones, indicating that both traits are influenced by Kid Buu's Cells. *Though it would seem impossible for Android 21 to clone Jeice, Guldo, Burter, and Recoome as they never visited Earth before the events of Dragon Ball FighterZ (Ginyu lived on Earth as a frog and the frog in his original body was transported to Earth), it should be noted that she revived them using the Namekian Dragon Balls along with Ginyu, Nappa, Frieza, and Cell, which explains how she was able to clone them to fight alongside the Captain Ginyu clones. Presumably she collected Ginyu's cells either from the frog trapped in his body or when she revived him along with the rest of the Ginyu Force (interestingly though his body change with Tagoma is referenced in the game by Frieza, Ginyu is revived in his original body). Presumably she already had access to Nappa, Frieza, and Cell's DNA as they had all perished on Earth and the cells of Frieza and Nappa had been collected previously by Dr. Gero and his Supercomputer during the development of Present Cell before he was destroyed by Future Trunks and Krillin, after learning of Cell's existence. Cell's DNA was presumably collected by Dr. Gero's Supercomputer after he had acquired his perfect form. Presumably the computer viewing Cell as a failure as a result of his defeat by Gohan, shifted its focus to the competition of Android 21 instead. *It is implied that the evil side of Android 21 created the clones as an army and food source to help keep her hunger under control allowing her to focus on her goals, despite finding their taste to be lacking due to their artificial nature and the growth process used to mature them. However once her supply of clones is exhausted, the evil 21 quickly loses control and becomes focused on consuming Z Fighters and the revived villains. This implies that the clones act as back up food source to help the evil side control her cravings in order to use Dr. Gero's labs and technology to conquer the universe or at the very least the clones served the the role of appetizers (allowing her to keep her hunger momentarily in check), while the original heroes and villains served the role of the main course. *Save for the Clone Buus, all clones are mindless drones who only know how to fight like the originals. However presumably they are programmed not to completely destroy the Earth as even the Frieza and Kid Buu Clones do not attempt to destroy Earth entirely despite presumably being fully capable of doing as the originals (as their attacks can still destroy the environment around them). This would make sense as Android 21 would likely not want them to destroy the other clones (as Clone Cells, Clone Friezas, and Clone Buus can likely survive in the vacuum of space much like the originals) and originals that are incapable of surviving in the vacuum of space as they are a valued food source. However she permits them to destroy presumably to distract her enemies and/or due to Android 21's own destructive and sadistic nature. **Because of their mindless nature the Ginyu Force Clones do not pose outside of battle (as posing is part of the Ginyu Force's fighting style) a fact which angers the Ginyu Force greatly. However this makes the clones identical to the Ginyu Force when they were under the influence of Android 21's artificial souls before Frieza and Nappa freed them. Presumably this was intentional as Android 21 may have found that aspect of their personality annoying (much like Frieza who's cells 21 possesses), though it was retained when they fight due to it being an aspect of the Ginyu Force's fighting style. *Clone Friezas have both the Golden Frieza form and Sorbet's Ray Gun in their Special Move List but never utilize them. **This indicates they were likely cloned after Frieza acquired the form or possess the same potential to unlock it. However presumably they are too weak to utilize it properly which may explain why they don't utilize it which fits with Frieza's belief that the clones to be inferior to him. Alternately the developers simply reused Frieza's existing move list which the clones' AI was presumably never programmed to utilize. However it is possible that Android 21 programmed them not to bother with utilizing the form due to its drawbacks or out of fear that it might make them too powerful were they to master it which would make them extremely dangerous due to their mindless nature. **The Frieza Clones possessing Sorbet's Ray Gun implies that Android 21 may have cloned Sorbet along with the other revived villains (as Frieza can summon Sorbet to attack when fighting in story mode thus Sorbet must have been revived along with Frieza, Nappa, Cell, and the Ginyu Force despite it never being mentioned in the story or Sorbet physically being seen when Android 21 revives the villains though he may have been revived on Earth instead). However it is unknown if this is true as it is never utilized by the clones (which indicates they may have not been cloned in the story at all and its existence inside the move list is simply due to the developers reusing Frieza's intact moveset though the clones' AI is apparently not programmed to use it). *Android 21 was apparently unable to clone fusions such as Gotenks or Vegito presumably due to their nature as fusions. Additionally she never attempted to clone Beerus or Whis either because their divine nature made it impossible or for fear of facing the God of Destruction's divine retribution for blasphemy of trying to clone a deity. Additionally she may have feared the destructive potential of such clones or the possibility of them going out of control to even attempt it. Dr. Gero's Supercomputer may have also elected not to incorporate Beerus and Whis' cells into Android 21 if they had been collected before she was completed for the same reasons (Gotenks and Vegito's cells would have been unnecessary as it could simply add Vegeta, Goku, Goten, and Trunks' cells to her). Site Navigation es:Clones Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Factions